cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
I segreti di Twin Peaks
I segreti di Twin Peaks (Twin Peaks) è una serie televisiva statunitense di genere drammatico ideata da David Lynch e Mark Frost. Trama Prima stagione La mattina del 24 febbraio 1989, nell'apparentemente tranquilla cittadina di Twin Peaks, nello Stato di Washington, al confine con il Canada, Pete Martell scopre sulla riva del fiume il corpo senza vita di una ragazza nuda avvolta in un telo di plastica. Sulla scena arrivano lo sceriffo Harry S. Truman, i suoi uomini e il dott. William Hayward, che accertano che la ragazza morta è Laura Palmer, una delle ragazze più popolari del liceo cittadino. La notizia si sparge tra gli abitanti della piccola città, scatenando reazioni di incredulità e dolore, specialmente tra i fmigliari e gli amici di Laura. Nel frattempo, lungo i binari della ferrovia, una seconda ragazza, Ronette Pulaski, viene trovata mentre vaga in stato confusionale. Dopo questo fatto l'agente speciale FBI Dale Cooper è chiamato ad investigare. L'esame da parte di Cooper del corpo di Laura rivela la presenza di una piccola lettera R'' inserita sotto un'unghia della mano. Egli riconosce in essa il biglietto da visita dell'assassino che aveva già ucciso una ragazza chiamata Theresa Banks un anno prima in una città a sud-est dello Stato. Cooper scopre ben presto che la personalità e le relazioni sociali di Laura non erano come apparivano, e che lei era ben lontana dall'immagine di angelo del focolare che anche gli amici più intimi le attribuivano. Si viene a sapere che Laura tradiva il suo fidanzato Bobby Briggs con l'ombroso motociclista James Hurley e che si prostituiva out with the help of Leo Johnson, un camionista locale, e Jacques Renault, a pimp and drug dealer. Further, Laura was addicted to cocaine, which she obtained by emotionally blackmailing Bobby into doing business with Jacques. Intanto giunge in città una cugina di Laura, Maddy Ferguson, ospite dai genitori della scomparsa, per partecipare alle esequie. Maddy, che ha un'incredibile somiglianza con la cugina, diventa amica di Donna e James, e li aiuta attivamente nelle indagini, anche interpretando Laura per ingannare il dottor Lawrence Jacoby, psicoanalista della defunta. Durante le sue indagini, Cooper alloggia al Great Northern Hotel, grande albergo di proprietà della famiglia Horne. La focosa figlia degli Horne, Audrey, si invaghisce di lui, il quale inizialmente sembra ricambiarla. Tuttavia, Cooper più avanti respingerà le sue avances, con la motivazione che la ragazza è ancora una liceale, peraltro coinvolta nel caso di sua competenza. Con l'aiuto di Audrey, Cooper segue le tracce del traffico di cocaina di Laura, che lo conducono fino ad una casa di tolleranza, l'One Eyed Jacks, nel quale Audrey s'introdurrà per aiutare Cooper. Si scopre che Laura vi aveva persino lavorato come prostituta. Cooper e la polizia locale riescono a rintracciare Mike, il cui nome esteso è Phillip Michael Gerard. Gerard non sembra nient'altro che un venditore di scarpe e asserisce di non saper nulla del Bob di cui gli parla Cooper. Tuttavia, alla fine dell'interrogatorio si capisce chiaramente che Gerard è posseduto da uno spirito (il vero "Mike"), il quale rivela a Cooper e ai suoi colleghi la vera natura di BOB: un demone possessore, che dimora nel corpo di un abitante di Twin Peaks "da oltre 40 anni". Cooper ha inoltre una visione in cui riceve la visita di un misterioso gigante, che gli fornisce nuovi indizi. Tutte le informazioni che Cooper ha fin a quel momento ottenuto con l'intuizione, le visioni e l'esplorazione dell'inconscio, incluse le oscure esternazioni di un'eccentrica signora del luogo nota come la ''Signora del Ceppo (il suo vero nome è Margaret Lanterman), lo portano a una serie d'ipotesi. Intanto Donna viene a sapere dell'esistenza di un secondo diario segreto di Laura, realizzando che è lì che giace la chiave del mistero. A custodirlo è Harold Smith, un uomo del posto, agorafobico, che era fra i confidenti di Laura. Harold accetta di leggerle il diario, ma non di cederglielo. In seguito Donna tenta, aiutata da Maddy, di sottrargli il diario, ma quando Harold le scopre sono costrette a fuggire; il giorno dopo, Harold viene trovato morto suicida in casa sua, e le pagine del diario sono per terra strappate. Dalla lettura delle parti ancora leggibili, Cooper scopre che Laura aveva subito le molestie di Bob fin dai primi anni dell'adolescenza, e che i suoi abusi di droga e sesso erano il suo unico modo per stordirsi e dimenticarsi di lui. Ci sono inoltre, riferimenti a Benjamin Horne, che aveva rapporti sessuali con Laura e che fanno pensare che egli sia l'assassino. Harold, prima di suicidarsi, ha lasciato alla vicina una lettera con l'ultima pagina del diario (datata 22 febbraio), da consegnare a Donna. In essa Laura racconta di un sogno che risulta analogo a quello fatto da Cooper (in cui lei gli sussurra l'identità di BOB) e scrive di voler morire quella notte per evitare che BOB s'impossessi di lei. La notte prima di lasciare la città, Maddy viene brutalmente assassinata dal padre di Laura, Leland, che si rivela essere posseduto da BOB. In seguito Cooper si ricorda il nome dell'assassino sussurratogli da Laura in sogno ed arresta Leland; mentre lui e Truman lo interrogano, in stato di delirio, diviene chiaro che l'uomo non ha memoria alcuna delle atrocità che commette sotto l'influsso della possessione di BOB. Dopo aver confessato i due omicidi, BOB spinge Leland a togliersi la vita facendogli colpire a testate il muro della cella. Nel momento in cui Cooper e Truman si precipitano a soccorrerlo, a Leland torna il ricordo delle proprie azioni e, ormai in punto di morte, si pente ed afferma di vedere la figlia. Comunque, come rilevano Cooper e gli altri, se davvero BOB ha abbandonato il corpo di Leland, il suo spirito dev'essere ora libero di vagare fra i boschi di Twin Peaks. Concluse le indagini, Cooper sarebbe ormai pronto a lasciare Twin Peaks, ma a causa dei suoi metodi sfociati nella fuga del criminale Jean Renault, si ritrova accusato di traffico di stupefacenti ed è temporaneamente sospeso dall'FBI. Renault vuole vendicarsi di Cooper, ritenendolo responsabile della morte dei suoi fratelli Bernard e Jacques Renault, entrambi morti dopo che l'agente dell'FBI aveva scoperto il loro coinvolgimento nel traffico di droga della cittadina. Dopo la morte di Jean Renault nel corso di una sparatoria con la polizia e il completo scagionamento di Cooper, il suo primo collega e mentore nell'FBI Windom Earle giunge a Twin Peaks per giocare una mortale partita a scacchi col nostro agente, in cui ogni pezzo di Cooper da lui catturato corrisponde a un nuovo omicidio. Come Cooper racconta a Truman, durante gli ultimi anni nell'FBI accanto a Earle egli aveva avuto una relazione con la moglie del collega, Caroline Powell Earle, mentre la donna era sotto la sua protezione come testimone di un reato federale. Venutolo a sapere, Earle era impazzito e aveva ucciso Caroline, cercando poi di sventrare Cooper con un coltello; era stato perciò rinchiuso in un ospedale psichiatrico. Dopo essere riuscito a evadere e a raggiungere Twin Peaks, Earle si nasconde nei boschi da cui può continuare a progettare la propria vendetta. Mentre tutto ciò accade, Cooper continua a investigare sulle origini e sui movimenti di BOB, e impara molto circa i misteri dei boschi che circondano Twin Peaks. È qui che apprende dal maggiore Garland Briggs, ufficiale dell'aviazione che si occupa di ufologia, dell'esistenza della Loggia Bianca e della Loggia Nera, due luoghi extradimensionali i cui punti d'accesso sono nascosti da qualche parte fra i boschi, abitati da spiriti che si affacciano nei sogni e nelle visioni di Cooper (nella prima abiterebbero spiriti buoni, nella seconda spiriti maligni). Cooper inoltre s'innamora di una ragazza appena giunta in città, parente di Norma Jennings, Annie Blackburn. Il giorno prima dello svolgersi del concorso di Miss Twin Peaks, Cooper si rende conto che l'obiettivo di Windom Earle fin dal suo arrivo a Twin Peaks era di trovare la Loggia Nera, per appropriarsi del suo potere. Annie vince il titolo di Miss Twin Peaks, Windom Earle la rapisce e la usa per poter entrare nella Loggia Nera. Si viene a conoscenza del fatto che la Loggia Nera è il luogo stesso da cui provengono BOB, il Nano e il Gigante, e in cui è situata la stanza dai tendaggi rossi in cui si svolgeva il sogno di Cooper. Cooper segue Earle dentro la Loggia, e qui hanno luogo una serie di inquietanti incontri con doppelganger di personaggi morti, inclusi Caroline Earle e Leland Palmer. Nel corso del viaggio di Cooper, Windom Earle gli propone di barattare la vita di Annie con la sua anima. Cooper accetta, ma appare BOB che, infuriato con Earle perché ha osato cercare di appropriarsi di un'anima prima d'essere iniziato ai segreti della vita demoniaca, uccide il mentore di Cooper, e sembra lasciar andare l'agente dell'FBI. A questo punto Cooper cerca di scappare, ma non riesce a trovare l'uscita nell'assurda successione degli ambienti della Loggia Nera. In uno dei suoi tentativi di fuga, finisce con l'imbattersi nel proprio sorridente doppelgänger. Il doppelgänger lo insegue, mentre risuona in ogni angolo la terribile risata di BOB. Cooper viene raggiunto dal suo doppelgänger ed iniziano a lottare. La scena si sposta sulla foresta, dove Truman e Andy trovano Cooper e Annie, in stato d'incoscienza, Cooper illeso e Annie piena di sangue sul volto. Più tardi, Cooper si risveglia nella sua stanza al Great Northern Hotel, dove lo assistono Truman e il dottor Hayward. Chiede allora di lavarsi i denti in bagno. Chiusa la porta, Cooper sorride in modo inusuale e sinistro mentre svuota il tubetto di dentifricio nel lavandino. Quindi sbatte la testa violentemente contro lo specchio, e mentre il suo volto insanguinato si volge alla telecamera, ride sguaiatamente - riflesso nello specchio c'è il volto di BOB. In realtà nella colluttazione all'interno della Loggia Nera a Cooper viene chiesto di scambiare la propria anima con la vita dell'amata e così Cooper accetta e viene posseduto. La serie finisce quindi con BOB nel corpo di Cooper. Personaggi Episodi Curiosità * L'episodio pilota con alcuni accorgimenti nel finale è uscito direttamente in Vhs come film autonomo, con il titolo I segreti di Twin Peaks. * La serie venne cancellata dalla rete ABC in seguito ad un notevole calo di ascolti; questo accadde perché la ABC fece pressioni a Lynch per rivelare il segreto dell'omicidio di Laura. David era contrario a questa decisione poiché non riteneva ancora il momento giusto per la rivelazione, ma cedette alle richieste del network; Lynch aveva visto giusto e, dopo la soluzione dell'omicidio, gli ascolti sono calati in maniera inesorabile. * David Lynch ne ha diretto gli episodi-chiave, lasciando ai suoi collaboratori la regia degli altri episodi. * La regina d'Inghilterra Elisabetta II e Mikhail Gorbaciov seguivano la serie. (Fonte: extra Twin Peaks) * Laddove il finale di Twin Peaks rimane vago e irrisolto, nuova luce viene invece gettata su quello che è effettivamente accaduto prima dell'omicidio di Laura Palmer: parallelamente al dipanarsi della serie tv, Jennifer Lynch, la figlia di David, scriverà infatti Il diario segreto di Laura Palmer contenente le confessioni segrete della ragazza fino al giorno della sua morte. * Nel 1992 Lynch gira il film Fuoco cammina con me, considerato come un vero e proprio antefatto della serie televisiva. Il film ripercorre infatti gli ultimi 7 giorni della vita di Laura Palmer, ovvero della sua torbida vita parallela, fatta di droga e depravazione. * È curioso notare come, nei ruoli di Benjamin Horne e di Lawrence Jacoby si ritrovino, dopo trent'anni, rispettivamente Richard Beymer e Russ Tamblyn, due dei protagonisti del musical cinematografico West Side Story. * Durante la registrazione delle puntate di Twin Peaks, Kyle MacLachlan e Lara Flynn Boyle hanno avuto una breve relazione. * Si era pensato di creare dalla serie un videogioco per Nintendo NES, ma tale progetto fu poi cancellato. * La serie andò in onda la prima volta su Canale 5 (che fu preceduta da Telecinco e poi seguita da La Cinq, sue "cugine" estere in Spagna e Francia). La prima puntata fu seguita da quasi 11 milioni di spettatori; successivamente divenne un vero tormentone la frase Chi ha ucciso Laura Palmer?. La serie ebbe grande successo anche in Italia, battendo sempre in ascolti la somma delle tre reti del network concorrente (la RAI) e superando spesso i dieci milioni di telespettatori. Dopo la rivelazione dell'assassino, gli ascolti sono calati anche in Italia, ma hanno comunque tenuto botta, senza mai calare a livelli insufficienti. * Nel 1991, Striscia la Notizia utilizzò per diversi mesi, come tormentone, il titolo stesso del telefilm, che i conduttori esclamavano durante notizie di particolare clamore. * Per un errore di adattamento, nella versione italiana, Donna è diventata "Dana" per via di una presunta pronuncia americana del nome. * La serie inizialmente doveva chiamarsi Passaggio a Nord Ovest. * La parte di Josie Packard era stata proposta ad Isabella Rossellini, in seguito il ruolo andò a Joan Chen. * David Lynch, durante la seconda stagione, avrebbe voluto far innamorare Audrey Horne e l'agente Dale Cooper, ma l'attore si rifiutò, convinto che un serio agente dell'F.B.I. non mischia mai lavoro con piacere (anche se in realtà pare che tale storia d'amore non sia stata girata per via della contrarietà di Lara Flynn Boyle, fidanzata dell'epoca di Kyle MacLachlan). * Tante sono state le scene tagliate, tra queste alcune dove James incontra la tanto misteriosa madre. * La foto di Laura Palmer, che appare alle fine di ogni episodio nei titoli di coda, e che s'intravede nei mobili di casa Palmer, è stata scattata appositamente per la serie (come dichiarato dall'attrice stessa), ma per molto tempo è esistita una diceria secondo la quale essa sarebbe una foto personale dell'attrice Sheryl Lee. * In Italia la serie è stata premiata nel 1991 con il Telegatto per il miglior telefilm straniero. Vennero dagli USA a ritirare il premio Sheryl Lee e Michael Ontkean. * La serie è stata girata nei dintorni di Snoqualmie e North Bend, due piccole città di montagna a nord-ovest dello stato di Washington e al confine con il Canada. * I copioni delle varie puntate non venivano rilasciati agli attori fino al giorno delle riprese. Lynch ha tenuto tale modus operandi anche nella terza stagione, in onda nel 2017. * Nel 1992 dalla serie tv venne tratta una parodia Disney intitolata Topolino e i dolci segreti di Twin Pipps. * L'albo Dylan Dog n° 64 (I segreti di Ramblyn) e n.65° (La belva delle caverne), richiamano decisamente le atmosfere ed i personaggi di Twin Peaks. * Citazione: nell'episodio dei Simpsons "Il sassofono di Lisa" (stagione 9 episodio 3), mentre Marge vuole mostrare ad Homer un disegno di Bart, lui è impegnato nella visione di un episodio di Twin Peaks, nel quale, dopo aver udito una voce recitare "Avete proprio dell'ottimo caffè qui a Twin Peaks, e dell'ottima crostata di ciliegie", possiamo vedere il Gigante danzare di notte con un cavallo sotto un albero a cui è appeso un semaforo mosso dal vento. * Citazione: nell'episodio dei Simpsons "Chi ha sparato al Signor Burns parte 2" (stagione 7 episodio 1), il commissario Winchester si addormenta e si ritrova nella stanza con i tendaggi rossi mentre Lisa suggerisce degli indizi pronunciando frasi sconclusionate. * Citazione nell'episodio "Un fantastico weekend" di Reaper - In missione per il diavolo, il diavolo (interpretato da Ray Wise, che in Twin Peaks interpretava Leland Palmer) paragona la cittadina in cui Sam si trova ad una "città perfetta in un film di David Lynch". * Nell'episodio "Anime solitarie" della seconda stagione, nell'ufficio dello sceriffo Harry Truman si vede una foto del suo omonimo 35° presidente degli Stati Uniti. * Nel doppiaggio italiano dell'episodio "Doppio gioco" della seconda stagione, intorno a 15m 30s vi è un curioso svarione: il dottor Hayward sta parlando con Ed, al quale chiede: << Ed, Donna ha preso il furgone stamattina, ha detto che andava a cercare James. Mi devo preoccupare secondo te? >> Ed risponde: << No... James è andato fuori città, a ovest: cerca di schiarirsi le idee prima; Donna 'le' sta portando dei soldi... >>, dove quel le indica "a James", che però è uomo. Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi